His Princess, Her Servant
by AnimeYay
Summary: Len is a servant at the palace, and a best friend to the Princess, Rin. What will happen when Len realizes that he loves her? Does she feel the same way or will Len be killed for loving the Princess? Read to find out! Rated T for cursing and killing. Ya know, whatever. Rin/Len
1. Their Story

I own nothing! Nada.

Hey guys! I'm so excited to finally start a new story. I've been working solely on Monochrome Love for so long, but with school and work, and not to mention all the holidays I haven't had the time to update. I might have to put it on hiatus. I'm just not feeling the story, and it's become a chore to do. If I can get at least 4 or 5 people to ask me not to, then maybe I will finish it. But if not, the story is a dud. Oh well.

I'm so excited to write this story! As you should know (unless you're new to moi) I am a huge fan of Rin/Len shipping's, so of course I'm doing another story that centers on them.

I got the idea for this story while listening to Daughter of Evil, which makes me watch Servant of Evil, which turns me into a sniveling little baby, but whatever.

Anyway, thank you for all the support and please rate and review. I'll see you after the stories little darlings!

Len

I awoke, and as usual walked to the mirror. I traced the long scar that ran across my face like a cracked mirror. I began to do morning chores when a sweet but demanding voice rang out.

"LEN-KUN! I NEED YOU RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I sighed, but a small smile graced my face. I propelled myself toward my Princess' room. As soon as I knocked on the door a sobbing Rin catapulted into my arms.

"Oh Len-kun! It's awful! I just might die this time. Really, I'm being truthful! My poor heart cant take much more! Oh pray, help me my dearest servant!" Rin flung herself out of my embrace, leaving me with an empty, lacking feeling. Shoulders hunched, she dragged herself to her bed.

"Tell me Princess. What ails you?" I asked, using my best servant voice. Rin gave me the evil eye and sighed. I strode toward her and bent my long legs. I had recently grown very tall, as boys do when they come of age. With my growing height I also received bigger muscles, which gave Rin a constant reason to tease me.

I sat back on my haunches and grabbed her chin so we were eye level. Her cerulean blue eyes were filled with shiny bright tears.

"Len-kun, my dearest love won't embrace me! He insists that he loves some green haired tramp! I can have any man in this kingdom, as I am the Princess, yet he chooses some other woman!" She continued to rant, and jumped up, pacing.

"I mean come on! The last boy was so entranced with me! As was the one before that, and the one before him! Why. Wont. This. One. Fall!" Rin yelled, pausing for dramatic effect.

An invisible pain pierced my chest, as it always did when she mentioned her string of lovers. What was happening to me? Did I, do I even dare to think it, care about the Princess? Of course I cared for her, but did I love her? It was treason for me, a servant, to even think that. I squared my shoulders and practically marched toward Rin. Noticing my seriousness, her words slowly drifted off into thin air. I grabbed her, and said quietly,

"Why do you care for him? What does he have besides a kingdom?" I kept my eyes trained on hers, pinning her to the wall. Her beautiful sapphire eyes traveled; doing everything they could to avoid my strong gaze. Sighing, I released her shoulders and backed away, restraining myself. I quickly strode towards the door, and was almost out when I heard a whispered sentence.

"I want him because he is a challenge. That is why my dear Len." I felt sick to my stomach, and slammed the heavy wooden door as I loped out of the grand room.

Rin

Damn! Why doesn't the idiot understand? I had done this so many times; leading countless boys on, just for him. Why couldn't he understand that I wanted him? I had loved him since that first day we met. I was a little princess, and he was my knight.

_**Flashback**_

A young girl, about age six, dressed in a flowing pink dress pranced through a meadow overrun with wildflowers. She skips, stopping to pick a flower here and there.

Suddenly, a rustle sounds, and as if out of nowhere a tremendous black wolf leaped out of the trees. It raced toward the sweet little girl, and her, accepting her fate braced her little porcelain arms in front of her.

She waited for the blow to be delivered, but when none came she peeked up out of one little blue eye.

A tall figure stood over her, his back facing her. A few light wisps of his blonde hair peeked out at the nape of his neck. The sound of flesh splitting and of a boy grunting rang through the air.

"Close your eyes. Now!" A gruff, but soft voice demanded. She did as told. The mournful sound of a dying animal pierced the air, and it was over. She was about to scream when she felt a hand rest on her head. She opened her eyes, and smiled at the boy. A cut ran down the length of his face, blood pouring from the wound like a waterfall, and she shrieked.

Quickly tearing off a piece of her pink dress she dabbed at his face. He just smiled, and gave her a hug. He looked about eight years old, and was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen, even with his face dripping in red. The young princes at court had nothing on him, and even at eight you could tell that he was to be a heartbreaker.

"What is your name, my precious savior?" He laughed as the girl asked this.

"How old are you? I'd bet around six, and yet you talk like an old hag! Oh, my name is Len." He laughed, and gave a cheeky grin. The girl gave a gasp.

"I am not a hag you meanie!" She stomped her foot, and tried to pout. She couldn't hold her cool demeanor for long though. Grabbing his hand she demanded he come home with her.

"Little one, I can't go home with you! What would your parents think?" He asked, eyes wide.

" My parents don't care. Besides, they say I'm too "antisocial", whatever that means. So I need a knight, and a friend. You are loyal, kind, and brave, so you're my perfect knight. Please come with me?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Well it's not like I have any home to go to. Of course I'll go with you Princess. I'll be sure to keep you save!" He swung her onto his shoulders, and she directed him to the castle. They arrived home, and he was taken in by the castle, and given a room right next to his princess, though it took three tantrums and a bribe.

Rin

She loved that memory, but before she could enjoy it she remembered another, one long past.

The pair sat on her bed, playing with her new puppy, when out of the blue she turned toward him, serious. At this point she was eight, and he was ten.

"Can we get married one day Len-kun?"

"What?" Len replied, shocked.

"I wanna be with you forever, and Mother said that if you want to always be with someone you get married to them." She talked so animatedly about this, bouncing in her seat.

"Okay then Princess. It's a promise. We'll be together. Forever." He replied, making up his mind.

"Pinky promise Len-kun?" She extended her little pinky.

"Pinky promise!" He solemnly agreed, and they locked pinkies.

Well that's all for now dears! Did you like it? I hope so! Please R and R! It makes me want to kiss you! Mwah! I must be going now my loves. Ta-ta!


	2. I'm sorry!

Hey guys! I'm pretty sure this is going to end up being a one-shot. I really have no idea for a conflict. If you can get one though, that'd be lovely! I love you guys!


End file.
